


Fucking in heaven

by Meelah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bull is a pilot, Chargers his crew and Dorian a temping steward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking in heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealjay/gifts).



> This is pure and unadulterated mile high club filth, written for my dearest BFF who happens to also be the originator of this terrific idea (apparently Air France has very handsome crews). I know nothing about planes or flight crews or stewards so it’s all fantasy, but I’ve always wanted to use the words “cabin crews, take your seats for take-off” in a fic. Title is from a Fatboy Slim song.
> 
> I have no regrets.

"All passengers traveling with QunAir flight QA333 to Qunandar, this is your final call." 

Dorian clicks the microphone off, waiting for the last passengers to hurry through with their boarding passes. He smiles politely and locks the gate behind them, following them through the tunnel to the plane.

It's the first time he's flying with The Iron Bull, though the Qunari captain is quite infamous with the stewards and stewardesses alike. Dorian had been called in last minute when one the Bull’s regulars had fallen ill, and Dorian, with nothing else scheduled for few days had taken the offer up. He can’t pretend he’s not curious, ducking into the cockpit to tell the captain that last of the passengers were onboard. 

The Qunari is… huge. He’s checking his instruments when Dorian comes in and hardly raises his head when he speaks — but his co-pilot nods at Dorian.

“You’re the replacement for Rocky?” he asks.

“I guess, I was called in this morning,” Dorian says. “Dorian Pavus.”

“Krem,” the co-pilot says and nods at the Qunari. “The Bull.”

The Bull glances at Dorian and nods briefly, and somehow Dorian is disappointed. After all the stories going around, he had half expected the big man to get up and ravish him right there and then, or at least— well flirt with him or something, but the gaze he gets is barely even an acknowledgement.

“Right,” Dorian says as he feels the plane jerking as it starts moving. “I’ll see you later.”

He walks up and down the aisle to check on the passengers and barely makes it to his seat before the take-off. Bustle of the passengers starts as soon as the plane has reached the cruising altitude and the crew starts preparing the meals. Dorian is stuck with the economy class for most of the flight but manages to get another visit to the cockpit after the meals and coffee have been served. The autopilot is on and Krem and the Bull are playing cards when Dorian comes in.

“Just wanted to check if you guys needed anything,” he says and the Bull looks up from his cards. “Tea, coffee… snack?”

“Coffee would be great,” Krem says and the Bull nods too. 

_The insolence_ , Dorian thinks, he knows he’s hot yet he can’t get even a smile out of the notorious horndog of a captain. He brings coffee to Krem and smiles extra sweetly at him, turning cold shoulder towards the Bull. For some reason even that doesn’t make him feel better.

When they get into Qunandar the day is quickly turning into a night and the crew check into an airport hotel. Full of restless energy, Dorian leaves his suitcase unopened in his room and goes down to the hotel bar, but almost turns around on his heels when he sees the Bull at the counter. But finally the Qunari seems to notice him, waving at him to come closer.

“How was the flight, Pavus?” the Bull asks once Dorian has approached him. “Buy you a drink?”

Dorian gives a non-committal shrug, yet he sits down on the barstool next to the Bull.

The Bull orders him a glass of sparkling wine and Dorian raises an eyebrow.

“This is what you think I drink?” he asks and doesn’t touch it.

The Bull looks at him, and it’s a deep probing look from head to toe.

“Yeah,” he says after a pause. “You look like the kinda guy likes to drink sparkling wine pretending he doesn’t notice how much the guys in the next table over stare at him. The kinda guy who after couple of those said glasses of wine likes to be tied up with his own tie and fucked against the wall.”

Only with great self control does Dorian manage to keep his face straight. He reaches for the glass and takes a sip, not looking at the Bull.

“You’re quite mistaken,” he says calmly. “I _prefer_ the bed.” 

But the Bull is not wrong.

***

It becomes a game they play.

Dorian, haughty and distant, is barely polite to the Bull.

The Bull, in turn, uses every opportunity to whisper increasingly obscene suggestions to Dorian’s ear when no one can hear what he says, trying to get him to break his cool facade. 

Later, clothes are ripped off and suggestions played out — sometimes on the plane, sometimes amidst the bustle of the airports in secret corners only the Bull seems to know about, and sometimes in the hotel rooms where they have more time and space and Dorian screams in pleasure.

However it starts, it always ends it the Bull’s gentle hands putting Dorian back together, stroking trembling muscles and kissing the open mouth, fixing his moustache and straightening his tie.

It becomes a thing to look forward to, to rely on.

***

“So, I’ve been flying with The Iron Bull lately,” Dorian says to Cullen as they’re getting food at the Skyhold breakfast bar.

“Really?” Cullen says and blushes.

Dorian stares at him.

“What, you too?” he asks, incredulously. “Is there anyone he _hasn’t_ fucked?”

“Keep your voice down!” Cullen hisses, eyes wide as he tries not to look guilty and fails terribly. 

“You’re not even… gay,” Dorian says feeling almost insulted, it’s not like he hasn’t tried.

“Well, no,” Cullen says and then they have to stop the conversation to pay for their meals and find a table.

“Well?!” Dorian says once they’re finally sat down and Cullen rubs his chin nervously.

“Well, it just happened,” he says and tries to get piece of an omelette to stay on his fork but his hand is shaking. “We got talking after a flight and, uh, he has this air about him—“

“That makes you want to take off your clothes and get sodomised?” Dorian says and squints, and he knows he’s not being fair to Cullen who looks quite uncomfortable.

“He didn’t! I wouldn’t!” Cullen stammers. “He just—“ he makes a vague gesture towards his crotch.

Dorian leans back on his chair, and stares.

“And did you—” he asks copying the same gesture.

“Dorian!” Cullen whines embarrassed but eventually gives a slight nod, face a deep shade of red.

Dorian throws back his head and laughs.

***

It’s only few weeks later when the Iron Bull, with the Chargers in tow, walks into the lobby just as Dorian and Cullen are checking in. He glances at them and asks for two extra keys for his room.

Dorian likes to play hard to get, but there are things he likes even more. 

Like finally getting to touch naked Cullen, hear his ragged breathing as he sucks the Bull’s cock as Dorian pinches his nipples. Watching his back arch as Dorian licks his asshole, spreading the cheeks and pushing his tongue in. Hearing him moan as the Bull sucks him while Dorian kisses him hard, still tasting Bull’s come on his tongue.

And then, watching the flush spread throughout Cullen’s body and seeing his cock starting to harden again as he watches the Bull fuck Dorian from behind, long deep strokes that make Dorian moan wildly and eventually come so hard he almost blacks out. Afterwards Cullen between them, the Bull stroking him as Dorian uses a slick finger to find the blond’s prostate, to make him whimper. Cullen, coming for the second time while Dorian and the Bull kiss over his shoulder.

Finally, sleeping together with skin sticky from sweat and come, limbs intertwined. 

***

“You’re disgusting,” Krem says the Bull laughs as Dorian gets on his knees between the Bull’s legs.

“Cabin crews, take your seats for take off,” the Bull says to his microphone, as the plane starts rolling down the runway.

Dorian mouths the Bull’s cock through his cleanly pressed trousers, eyes watching the Bull’s hands on the controllers and it turns him on, seeing the big man’s unbroken control even when Dorian gets his mouth on the Qunari’s cock. Dorian sucks him deliberately slow and measured until they reach the cruising altitude and Krem excuses himself — Dorian imagines him rolling his eyes because the Bull laughs again, finally sounding a little breathless. He leans to turn on the autopilot and then takes Dorian’s head firmly between his hands and fucks his mouth until Dorian’s whimpering and drooling down his uniform. The Bull lets go, watching with a huge grin Dorian trying to compose himself again.

“Damn, if you don’t look good on your knees with my cock in your mouth,” the Bull growls, pushing a foot between Dorian’s legs to rub his erection. “Mmm… you know what would be even better?”

Dorian breathes out, they’ve never done in the cockpit before.

“Right here?” he asks, voice a little raspy after the throatfucking he had just gotten.

“I want to show you the stars, baby,” the Bull says.

So then, Dorian on the Bull’s lap watching the sun set below the clouds while the stars come out, the Bull’s cock inside him and his hands on Dorian’s hips setting a pace that makes him grit his teeth not to cry out. Back arching so he doesn’t lean into the controls Dorian’s thighs tense as he grabs his own cock, stroking himself to Bull’s thrusts. 

Stars are beautiful that night.

***

“What is this?!” Dorian asks.

He’s panting from running all through the airport to catch the Bull before his flight, and he’s sure he’s red and sweaty and disgusting but for once in his life he doesn’t care. The Bull turns around, looks at the paper Dorian is waving and smiles.

“I assume that’s the contract I sent for you to sign,” he says calmly and doesn’t look at his watch even though he is almost surely late by now. “You don’t want to sign it?”

“A contract?” Dorian snaps. “A fucking _contract?_ ”

The Bull stops now and for the first time since they’ve known each other there’s doubt on his face, and if possible it upsets Dorian even more.

“I thought—“ the Bull says and _hesitates_.

“Of—of course I do!” Dorian says, sees the shift of the shoulders but the Bull still doesn’t get it. “But you should have _asked!_ Not just send me mail!”

The Bull tilts his head and doesn’t say anything.

“Ask me,” Dorian says, and his voice is more quiet now, partly to hide the trembling. “Ask me, now.”

“Chief?” Dalish calls from the gate.

The Bull raises a hand to her, not taking his eye off Dorian.

“Ask me,” Dorian says again.

The Bull looks at him, and to Dorian’s utter surprise he gets down on one knee.

“Dorian,” he says and he looks so serious Dorian’s throat tightens. “Would you do me the honours and join my flight crew? To become of one the Chargers, as long as we shall fly.”

“Bull,” Dorian breathes. “You _oaf_.”

The Bull doesn’t say anything, but he does make things worse by taking Dorian’s hand.

“You’re making your flight late,” Dorian whispers, and doesn’t pull his hand away.

“Then you better give him an answer, Pavus,” Dalish says.

Dorian does.

**Author's Note:**

> I once swore I'd never write Adoribullen. Guilty parties know who they are. *squints*


End file.
